


After the Storm

by SnazzyJazzyH



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Peter's Wolf knows how much he loves Stiles, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Secret Santa, not really any angst, pre-relationship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyJazzyH/pseuds/SnazzyJazzyH
Summary: After the WIld Hunt Stiles turns up on Peter's doorstep. Peter doesn't know why Stiles is there or why his wolf wants to protect the boy, but who is he to say no to his wolf.





	After the Storm

Peter heard a faint knock on his apartment door, which was strange within itself as he never buzzed anyone up. He cautiously approached the door, He heard a stuttering heartbeat that he would have recognized anywhere. He swung the door open greeted by an exhausted Stiles. Peter didn’t even try to question how Stiles knew where he lived or how he got in because it was Stiles.

 

“What are you doing here Stiles?” Peter asked.

 

“I- um- you are the only one who understands” Stiles spoke softly. As a blush crept up his neck as he kept his eyes trained on the floor.

 

“Now what would that be, Stiles?” Peter asked curiously, intrigued he took a step forward.

 

After a few minutes, Stiles whispered “Being forgotten.”

 

Without his enhanced hearing, he wouldn’t have picked it up.

 

“Yes that seems to be true, but why aren't you with your friends who actually like being around you?” Peter questioned.

 

Stiles face flushed, his blush crept up his chest. A sour scent of shame and embarrassment assaulted Peter’s nose. Normally Peter relished in the smell of embarrassment, got off on it even but the way it was mixed with the human’s other emotions currently, made him want to recoil. The sweet smell of embarrassment was becoming clouded over by the sharp bitterness of shame combined with distress and regret. This new combination had Peter wanting to remove them somehow from Stiles scent immediately. There was also the small little detail where Peter was regretful of  _ hurting someone's feelings?  _ This had rarely happened to Peter since the fire, regret. And out of every person he knew,  _ Stiles? _

 

“I knew I shouldn’t have come, sorry to bother you,” Stiles murmured, breaking Peter from his thoughts, “I- I’ll leave now.”

 

He pointed towards the door awkwardly, as he turned around to leave. This did not sit well with Peter’s wolf at all, not wanting their boy to leave, wanting to remove the foul stench of bad from him. Before he even knew what was happening, Peter reached out grabbing the younger boy’s arm.  _ What was he doing? Why was he trying to comfort this boy?  _ He didn’t even care for him. Well, it was a slight lie, the boy intrigued him, that's why Peter offered him the bite knowing it would be so much better for the boy to be on his side than anyone else's. 

 

The small fact that the boy was one of the few things to keep him safe while stuck in the wild hunt was something Peter wasn’t ready to admit yet. This child in front of him pulled him out of the coma-like stupor. Which was Peter's biggest fear, to be unable to do anything and just watch the world go by, stuck in his mind again. Together they worked on getting out, helping the pack remember on the other side. Stiles was correct that he was the only one who understood. The pack could try, but would never be able to understand the gut-wrenching loneliness of knowing that everyone you know and love forgot you existed. Peter was used to being alone, so it didn’t hit him as hard as he was sure it his Stiles. The boy had friends who cared about his well being and wanted him around, no one in the pack would care if Peter died or just decided to not show up for anything. In fact, they would probably celebrate it.

 

Peter looked at the boy in front of him, his disheveled clothes, bruises under his eyes from lack of sleep. The way he seemed to be hunched in on himself as if bracing for a blow that was about to come. This child that had to grow up too soon, reaching out for someone to help. Peter’s wolf had decided that Stiles was theirs, that he belonged to them. Sure Peter had felt some sort of attraction to the boy in passing. With the way, his limbs were long and lean and the moles speckled across his body a stark contrast from the milky skin. He just hadn’t realized that the brief ‘Stiles is attractive’ shifted to ‘I want to date Stiles’. Even if the human side of Peter was on the fence, he knew he had no way of fighting his wolf, that after everything he had been through he would always stay true to his wolf because it had never steered him wrong before. And even though Peter didn’t want to he knew he had to apologize to Stiles because the boy had to stay, Peter would never be able to openly approach the boy and try to make a connection. If he was being honest with himself, he didn’t have the guts to go through with it and get shot down.

 

“Sorry, please come in,” Peter spoke, trying to keep his voice even as he led Stiles further into his apartment.

 

Stiles entered cautiously, his eyes flitting about nervously. They walked towards the couches in Peters main room. Sitting down, Stiles sat on the edge of his seat ready to bolt at any minute. 

 

The young man spoke up after a few minutes of stifling silence, “Why did you apologize. You never apologize.”

 

“Well if I am being perfectly honest I didn’t want you to leave,” Peter spoke softly.

 

“Why would you care about that?” Stiles leaned closer to Peter minutely, his curiosity winning over his uneasiness.

 

“My wolf has taken a liking to you. I’m not one to ignore my wolf.” 

 

Stiles startled, his eyes blown wide, “Wha- What?! What do you mean?”

 

“Well Stiles, my wolf seems to think we would work well together and thus it cares about your feelings for some silly reason. It wouldn’t let me let you leave.” Peter explained slowly, making sure every word was spoken just so.

 

Stiles sent started to shift, the shame and regret slowly retreating, embarrassment stronger as the boy looked at his feet, his face flaring up brighter than before. The subtle scent of attraction underlaid the embarrassment and Peter wanted to just roll around in it. His wolf was more excited and lively that it had been in years.

 

“What exactly does that mean? Does only your wolf care because that must be super awkward for you and stuff.” Stiles scratched his head awkwardly.

 

“Well I wouldn’t say I don't care,” Peter started sliding towards Stiles causing the boy to look up and meet his eyes, “You are intriguing, and you care even about me who hurt you and your friends. You also have this ruthless streak that is just so amazing and so appealing to me and my wolf. Me and my wolf are one and the same, sure sometimes the instincts are different but the wolf is just a wild more basic instinct than me. My wolf doesn’t lead me wrong and it says you are just perfect for me.”

 

“Oh wow. Um, I didn’t realize… Um…” Stiles stammered arousal and confusion clouded his scent.

 

Peter leaned over Stiles, his hand sliding down Stiles' neck. Stiles tilted his neck giving Peter more access. Peter leaned his face into Stiles neck pushing the boy farther into the couch. Stiles pulled Peter further on top of him, his head tilted back. Peter was in pure bliss, being able to get as many lungfuls of Stiles sweat scent. Peter wanted to taste him and so he did, he licked and nipped up and down Stiles' neck. This went on for a few minutes until Peter was interrupted by Stiles yawning.

 

“Tired?” Peter chuckled.

 

“Yeah, I haven’t been sleeping since the hunt. I have been terrified that I would wake up and everyone would have forgotten me again,” Stiles twiddled with his fingers after Peter backed up so they could see each other, “I thought you might have understood. I don't know.”

 

“Do you want to sleep here?” Peter asked.

 

“Um maybe… Yeah, that sounds good.” Stiles mumbled.

 

Peter stood up and pulling Stiles up, then him leading him to the bedroom down the hall. He laid him down on the bed Stiles letting out another yawn. Peter crawled in beside him placing his head back into the crook of Stiles' neck, instantly relaxing the older man. Peter wouldn’t admit it out loud but he hadn’t been sleeping well but if Stiles felt like Peter was going to help Stiles sleep and Peter knew Stiles would help him so he settled in for the night. He didn’t know where Stiles and his relationship would go, but the way it was going was promising indeed. He was looking forward to the future.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this into a series but I kinda dig the pre-relationship thing going on.


End file.
